The Thing (Story series)
' ' The Thing (Ben Grimm) is a member of the Fantastic Four. Biography ''Fantastic Four Ben Grimm is the best friend of scientist Reed Richards. When Reed faces bankruptcy, he helps him to convince Victor Von Doom, to finance his experiment, which is made to proof that evolution has been caused by special space rays. Victor accepts, granting for himself the most of the experiment's profits. Being an astronaut, Ben is chosen as the pilot of the mission, which comprehends Reed, Victor, Reed's ex-girlfriend Sue Storm and her brother Johnny. Johnny was a subordinate of Ben's in NASA, but during the mission he's his superior, thus making Ben quite angry for the mission. While in space, Von Doom's station gets too close to the space cloud that they should study and is hit by it, just when Ben is out with his suite: Reed, Sue and Johnny, inside the station, are briefly exposed to the cloud, but Ben gets a full exposure to it. Back to Earth, everyone of them finds out that the cloud gave them special powers, but Ben is transformed in a rock monster due to his total exposure. Angry and suffering for his situation, he leaves his friends and goes on a walk alone. On the Brooklyn Bridge, Ben prevents a man from committing suicide but, due to his monstrous appearance, he scares him and causes a massive car pile-up. Along with Reed, Sue and Johnny, who reached him, Ben uses his powers for saving the lives of the people on the bridge, stopping a truck with his own body. When the press arrives and claims the for of them as heroes, nicknaming them as the [[Fantastic Four, Ben is the only one suffering, since his wife-to-be, as she sees his in his rocky form, leaves her wedding ring on the street and flees. Reed, realizing his friend's pain, promises him that he'll do anything to make him come back to his human form. The Fantastic Four move to the Baxter Building, in which Reed starts to study their powers and tries to find a way to revert the process. Meanwhile, cohabitation is not easy for the four of them, especially because of Johnny's temper: he acts as a rock star, using his powers to become famous. When, during an interview, Johnny nicknames Ben "The Thing", he gets angry and, after reducing Johnny's new car into a steel ball, violently confronts him. After the quarrel, while walking alone, Ben meets Victor, who, unknowingly to Ben and the others, is transforming into a living metal organism. Victor tries to convince Ben that Reed is doing nothing to cure him, but Ben decides to trust his friend and leaves. Once at the Baxter Building, he finds Reed with Susan, not working on his researches, and he starts to believe to Von Doom's words. Furious with his friend, Ben has a brief fight with him and leaves, searching for Victor, who's spying Reed's movements and acknowledges himself of the situation of the healing machine: it would work with more power, but it's unuseful in its actual state. Tricking Ben, Victor makes him to enter the chamber and provides with his new powers the extra energy. Ben is "cured" and gains his human form again, but realizes too late that Von Doom just wanted to attack his friend and to eliminate the super-strong Thing from the battle. Without his powers, Ben is easily defeated by Victor, now calling himself Doom, and he's incapacitated. When he regains his senses, Ben finds out that his teammates have been utterly defeated by Doom, and decides to revert the healing chamber's process to become The Thing again. Just a moment before Doom kills the Invisible Woman, The Thing, shouting "It's clobberin time!", bursts in the room, attacking Doom and moving the battle on the streets below the building. Despite his incredible strength, Ben is no match for Doom: just when the latter is about to give him the finishing blow, Reed, Johnny and Susan intervene and save him. When the four of them are reunited, the final showdown begins: following Reed's plan, The Thing destroys an hydrant and makes the water go on Doom, previously super heated by the Human Torch, thus solidifying him in a metal statue. When all is finished, Ben, during a party, tells Reed that he's starting to accept his condition, mostly thanks to Alicia Masters, a blind artist who's his new girlfriend and who's teaching him to go behind appearances. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer ''To Be Added Relationships *Alicia Masters - Love Interest *Mr. Fantastic - Best Friend *Invisible Woman - Teammate and Friend *Human Torch - Teammate and Nuisance *Dr. Doom - Enemy *Galactus - Enemy *Silver Surfer - Enemy turned Ally External links * Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four (film) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Characters